


when the flowers bloom (she’ll be gone)

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, dahyun bby im sorry, dubchaeng is mentioned, idk what else to tag this, jihyo is sana’s emotional comfort girl, kinda angst, sahyo are cute and fluffy, sahyo is mentioned, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: dahyun leaves when the flowers bloom. sana meets her again the next time snow falls. if only the seasons didn’t change, and time had stopped in that flowering, heart-breaking spring.alternatively, where they loved each other, but at different points in time.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	when the flowers bloom (she’ll be gone)

**Author's Note:**

> saida kinda cute but also angsty so uh here u go whatever this super short drabble thingy is,, i hope you enjoy!! not proofread so ignore any mistakes !

dahyun was once the reason for sana’s existence. she once brought the spring to sana’s smile, and the warmth to the cold winters. dahyun was once the reason for sana’s everything, and was sana’s everything for as long as sana could remember. 

dahyun left in the spring, leaving the blooming flowers behind to wither like sana’s heart. told sana she was going overseas to study a course she was pursuing. sana would’ve gone with her, if she could. she would go anywhere, as long as dahyun was with her. but reality forced them apart, tied sana down to her responsibilities and carried dahyun away. 

sana bleeds in places dahyun can’t see, hurts in silence as she bids dahyun farewell at the airport. she holds dahyun tight, takes in all of her. her face, her smile, her teary eyes, her gentle touch, her wavering voice. all of her that sana loves, and she embraces her for the last time. breathes in the scent of dahyun’s perfume. 

sana hates crying, she really does. but what else can she do if she’s hurting this much from loving one person? she’s long since accepted that dahyun won’t ever love her. not in the way she wants to be loved. sana wonders if it’s possible to already be missing someone even if you were holding them in your arms. even as she lets go, even as she watches dahyun walk into the departure hall, she swears she will love dahyun until the day she sees her again. 

the day dahyun leaves, the flowers bloom. 

sana didn’t realise it then, but she found comfort in the arms of jihyo. jihyo, who held her every night of the week dahyun left. jihyo, who wiped her tears away with her gentle hands. the pattern repeats itself almost every night, until sana realises her heart doesn’t constrict at the mere thought of kim dahyun. jihyo holds her close for a year and more. she never lets go. 

sana loves dahyun. she loves dahyun when the flowers bloomed, she loves dahyun when the sun shone, and even when the orange leaves fell, until the lakes froze over and the snow turned everything a sheet of white. she loves dahyun, until she doesn’t. until the day she sees dahyun, standing across the road, hunched into her coat as the snow around them falls mercilessly. 

sana’s heart doesn’t clench at the sight of dahyun, her breath doesn’t catch. her chest doesn’t ache, and her eyes don’t tear up like they used to at the mere mention of dahyun. sana doesn’t love dahyun, not anymore. but she waits for dahyun to cross the road, so she can grab dahyun’s hands and pull her into a hug. she misses dahyun, but not in the way she used to. 

dahyun misses sana. so, so much. misses her warm hugs and kisses to the cheek. she misses everything about sana, and she hates herself for letting go of what they had so easily. she hates herself for taking days to respond to sana’s texts, for declining the incoming video calls. studying didn’t keep her that busy, but a certain son chaeyoung did. 

dahyun only knows the love and warmth of sana’s actions after heartbreak. 

sana holds dahyun tight, under the night sky, amongst the trickling snowflakes. feels dahyun’s quiet sobs against her shoulder. and it hurts, it still does. to see someone you loved in pain, sana thinks it hurts the worst of all. 

the day snow falls, dahyun falls in love. 

the day snow falls, sana falls in love, too. 

sana learns to love again, wrapped in the arms of jihyo, who leaves gentle kisses on her head, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. she blooms like the flowers of spring on the inside. jihyo shows her the beauty of what they could have. sana loses herself in the prettiness of the falling flowers and sunny skies. this is what she and jihyo could be, if she would just  _ let go.  _

and so she does. sana lets herself be lost in the feeling of jihyo’s feather touches, drowns in jihyo’s honey voice.

sana does not love kim dahyun. not anymore. 

the night sana spends in jihyo’s arms, dahyun spends alone. dahyun reminisces the memories she locked away more than a year ago. remembers sana’s overly affectionate hugs and kisses to her cheeks. dahyun feels the heart-racing, cliché butterflies-in-her-stomach type of love for the first time. dahyun falls in love for the first time. no, she hadn’t loved chaeyoung, she decides. chaeyoung didn’t give her happiness when she saw her smile, chaeyoung didn’t make her nervous and jumpy. sana did. and so she decides, she loves minatozaki sana, with all her heart. 

dahyun wonders if maybe she hadn’t left a year ago, would sana have waited for her? sana thinks, if maybe the seasons hadn’t changed, if they could’ve stopped time in that bittersweet spring, she could’ve loved dahyun through every season that changed, and more.

“you don’t want to love me, dahyun.”

“even if i didn’t want to, i already do,” 

the day dahyun confesses, the flowers bloom. 

the day dahyun confesses, she is broken. 

because she knows — sana cannot make her happy, and sana cannot love her like she wants to be loved. sana cannot love her like she once did, and sana does not love dahyun. not like she once did. 

for dahyun knows, she’s loved her too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
